The Infirmary
by gryffindorlion4
Summary: My version of what should've happened in HBP.


_Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowling owns my world… just not my plot…_

_A/N: I wrote what I thought should've happened. SOO… thanks for everything please review!_

"_Er-My-Nee," _

"Ron? Are you awake?" Hermione asked for what seemed the thousandth time. He had been mumbling the same thing over and over for the past three hours. Harry had gone to bed at least an hour and a half ago, maybe more. Hermione was sitting in metal chair next to Ron's bed in the infirmary under the invisibility cloak. "Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Mmmm," Ron mumbled something.

"Ron," Hermione said again. Ron's arm moved closer to Hermione's hand.

"Mmmmmmione," Ron mumbled again, except Hermione understood.

"Ron, I'm right here."

"'Mione?" Ron whispered he looked around for her.

"Yes, Ron,"

"Why are you here?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"I've been here since you were checked in. I haven't left. Harry has been bringing me my homework, notes, food. I haven't gone to the bathroom for days."

"That's insane Hermione. Was this all 'because I was in the infirmary?"

"We all thought you were going to die." Hermione let a tear form in her eye. Ron moved his hand closer to hers.

"'Mione, I'm fine now."

"You weren't when you were poisoned, when you were out cold for as long as you were!" Hermione started to argue.

"Shh, its okay, you don't have to yell." This is where Hermione lost all control of her tears. They flowed freely down her face. Ron made a move to hug her but was restrained because of the pain in his stomach.

"C'mere," He opened his arms for her. She accepted his arms and settled down into his embrace. They stayed in their position for a moment.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Ron knew exactly what she was asking.

"I wanted to you to feel the same way I felt when you showed up to the ball with Vicky." He said, "But it wasn't worth it. I hated to see you cry. I wanted to comfort you and apologize so badly but she would always jump on me before I had the chance." Hermione nodded and started to sit back in the chair. Ron caught her waist.

"Don't sit there, sit here." He pulled her back to sit on the infirmary bed.

"W-w-what did you do with her?" Hermione stuttered, she was afraid of the answer.

"You saw all that happened between us."

"That's not what she was telling everyone."

"What?"

"Well, every night when she and Parvati thought I was asleep they would talk about things, things that I don't want to repeat." Hermione was in tears again.

"'Mione, we didn't do anything I promise, and tomorrow when she comes back in to see me, or more like attack me, I a will confront her and break it off."

"Is there a bigger reason, other than the rumors that you would want to break up?" Hermione was fishing for an answer, the right answer.

"Because I've realized (I am American hence the American spelling) that I could've had what I've wanted in the beginning." Ron's grip on Hermione's waist slacked a little as she moved closer.

"What makes you think I've forgiven you yet?" Hermione said with a straight face.

"You have haven't you?" Ron panicked.

"I will once you've broken up with her and the whole school knows it." Hermione got up from the bed. "Now, now that you are up I will get some well earned sleep. See you in the morning." She bent down and kissed Ron on the cheek and left the infirmary. Ron was silent the whole time, thinking of his next task at hand.

Next Afternoon

Classes had just gotten out and Hermione was making her way to the girl's dormitory. No one was in the dorm so she got out her homework and started her ancient runes.

Twenty minutes had gone by and Hermione hadn't finished any homework. She could only think of what happened the previous night. Ron was going to be released late in the day tomorrow.

Hermione's thoughts were disrupted by the door slamming open and revealing a distraught Lavender Brown.

"What did you say to him?!" she shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Ron, he, he said that someone knocked some sense into him and he wants to break it off with me. What did you say to him?!"

"Nothing,"

"Don't play dumb, you've been making excuses to visit him since he was poisoned. You knew before ME that he was sick. You told him to do this stupid thing!"

"Yeah, because he's my best friend, we didn't mention your name once." It was technically true, they hadn't actually used her name.

"Fine, but you better watch yourself Granger." Lavender continued to cry. When Parvati came in, Hermione quickly left to see Ron again. 'FINALLY, the witch of the west is gone!' Hermione chanted in her head.

Everything was okay again, Ron was forgiven, for now.


End file.
